True Love's First Kiss?
by H-Dawg-luvs-anime
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 300! Jeanne asks Ren if he remembers his first kiss. The simple question develops into a rather interesting conversation. Reanne Oneshot


**True Love's First Kiss?**

**By H-Dawg_luvs_anime**

**Disclaimer: H-Dawg does not own Shaman King or its related characters. All rights belong to the genius known as Hiroyuki Takei-san.**

**WARNING!!!!: This oneshot contains spoilers for manga chapters 180 and 300!! Read at your own risk!!**

* * *

"Ren?"

The man addressed raised his head from the book he was reading to regard his wife, "Yes, Jeanne?"

"Do you remember your first kiss?" the former X-Law leader asked as she smiled sweetly at him.

Ren thought for a moment. _'My first kiss…?' _Thinking back to the Shaman Fight, he did remember Jeanne reviving him in a 'Sleeping Beauty' fashion as she called it… However, being kissed by a lizard-like Babylonian god of justice did not seem very fairytale-ish at all. Ren scowled at the thought before saying, "How could I not? You certainly made sure the character I received it from was no-less than unforgettable."

The white-haired woman giggled at the sour look on her husband's face. She could practically see his three tongari wanting to grow like they always did when he got angry. She turned slightly to look at her infant son who resembled his father in his youth, but with her hair and eye color, as he played amongst his tiger and panda plushies. Men was watching Ren intently as he waited for those spiky pieces of hair to grow so he could make his grow along with them. She could tell the boy was going to be just like his father from the moment she had heard his first word, "Baka," while pointing one chubby finger at a picture of Horohoro and Pirika. How Men knew that his father called the Ainu man that, she may never know.

Jeanne turned back to Ren and said, "Well, I was just thinking that, in a way, _I_ was your first kiss."

Ren simply stared at his wife for a few stunned moments. Finally he said, "Jeanne, I think there's a difference between when you kiss me and when Shamash does."

"But," Jeanne interrupted, "I transferred my mana, a part of my very essence, into you through Shamash. I gave a bit of myself to you, making it a very intimate moment between us. You do know that was the only time I revived a person with that method."

Ren was becoming slightly uncomfortable at the far away look his wife's lovely face gained. Suddenly a thought hit him. "Wait, if you revived others using methods other than… that one, why did you choose to use it on only me?"

A minute passed before a small smile broke out on Jeanne's lips. "Why, indeed," she said in an almost clueless voice that would have passed as innocent… that is, if you weren't Tao Ren.

In that moment, Ren realized just how devious the supposed 'Holy Maiden' was. _'Marco, you had no idea the true devil was with your group the entire time.' _(At that moment, in the Great Spirit's Realm, Marco sneezed, though he had no idea why or how.) The purple-haired man hid his rapidly reddening face behind the book he had long lost interest in as the mental image of the white-haired beauty in a sexy devil outfit invaded his mind, complete with horns, wings and a tail.

Meanwhile, Men went back to playing with his plushies, slightly disappointed that Daddy's tongari didn't grow.

* * *

**Owari**

**At last, the Shaman King manga has officially come to an end! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's happy with Takei-san's final work. I'll tell you one thing, though, I was not prepared (but pleasantly surprised) for Ren's adult appearance. I had four "Renactions" (a.k.a. - Ren Reactions) in chapter 300. They were in this order:**

**Seeing Men for the first time: X3 "Awww! He's so cute!!"**

**Seeing Ren as an adult for the first time: O_O "O. M. G. Ren is a Sex Bomb!! Hao's got nothin' on him!!!" (This is big, since I'm also a Hao fan)**

**Realizing that Ren's probably married: "NOOO!!! Whose the lucky girl who stole the now official hottest dude in the series?!?!"**

**Finding out just WHO Ren married: "……" ::currently trying to prevent herself from fainting from shock::**

**Seriously, I always thought the pairing was cute, but I never, Ever, EVER thought it would be Ren's canon pairing. Admit it, YOU didn't either. XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review! And don't flame me because of the pairing, because insulting Reanne (RenxJeanne) means that you are now insulting Takei-san, himself. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
